justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)
|year=2015 |nogm= 3 |dg= / / / |mode=Dance Crew |perf= Ralph Beaubrun (P1) Julien Durand (P2) Cormier Claude (P3) Céline Baron (P4) |gc = Purple/Salmon/Yellow/Pink |pc = Blue/Black/Orange/Dark Green |lc = Yellowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 |pictos = 89|alt = Family Battle Version}} "Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)" by Silentó is featured on Just Dance 2017. Appearance Of The Dancers The dancers are all animals, each from a previous track in the Just Dance series. P1 P1 is the lion from Copacabana. He wears blue overalls, red sneakers, and has a yellow shirt with black spots on it. P2 P2 is the zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople). He wears a black jacket with red sleeves with a yellow shirt under it, blue sneakers, and black jeans. P3 P3 is the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?). He wears a gold necklace, a plaid jacket wrapped around his hips, and a blue bandana on one leg. P4 P4 is the frog from Love Is All, but this time, female. She wears black shorts, a red jacket, a gold necklace, white sneakers, and yellow knee pads. Background The background contains many colors combined with the lyrics of the song and the movements of coaches, similar to that of the background of Love Me Again ''and ''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!). Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: All players tap their head four times; P1 does this while running forward. WatchMeGold.jpg|All Gold Moves watchmegm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This is the third all-animal Dance Crew in the series, after Istanbul (Not Constantinople) and Copacabana. ** The zebra from Istanbul (Not Constantinople), the lion from Copacabana, the fox from The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), and the frog from Love Is All also make an appearance in this track. ** The zebra is from Just Dance 4, the fox and the frog is from Just Dance 2015 and the lion is from Just Dance 2016. There is no animal coach from Just Dance 2014 as there wasn't any. However, the panda coach from Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2016 is appearing in ''Don't Stop Me Now'' Alternate. * This is the sixth track in the series with returning dancers, being Y.M.C.A. the first one. * P4's costume in real life is in a dark shade of blue so the costume does not blend in with the green screen. * Some moves are reused from Promiscuous, Cheap Thrills, Fancy, El Tiki, and Am I Wrong. * P2 recycles his jacket from the Fanmade routine of Turn Up The Love, P3 recycles his shirt from Rock N Roll and P4 recycles her jacket and knee pads from P1 and P3 from Daddy. * The gameplay for the routine appears to lack a gold move pictogram. * Before this song was confirmed, there was a beta element: P3's outfit was darker. * P1's outfit resembles the Disco Ball Headed Dancer from Just Dance 2014 but with a different color palette. * Every dancer in the routine is P2 of their original routine except for the zebra, who is coincidentally P2 of this routine. * This song was planned to be officially revealed at Gamescom, but it was prematurely revealed 2 weeks earlier.File:IMG_20160817_120140.jpg *"Now watch me yule" is misinterpreted as "Now watch me you", and appears as "you" in the background.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMYxdUmC350 *The frog (P4) in this song is the only coach that is a female, although in Love is All the frog coach from that song is a male. *The alternate routine highly resembles Blame It on the Boogie. *This is the first song in the series in which both the Classic and the Alternate routine are Dance Crews. Gallery watcm me.png|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)'' watcm me 2png.png|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) on the Just Dance 2017 menu WatchMeAlt.Menu.png|Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) (Alternative) on the Just Dance 2017 menu WatchmewhipBTS.png|Behind the scenes Watchme p1.png|P1 Watchme p2.png|P2 watchmep3.png|P3 Watchme p4.png|P4 Jd17-toptracks-preview-silent-naenae-gif.gif|Gameplay Teaser watch me no gui.png|No GUI gameplay BetaWatchMeMove.png|Beta Move/Color Scheme LOLWATNOP`LS-0.png|Beta P3's color scheme Videos Silentó - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) (Official) Just Dance 2017 Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) by Silentó - Official Track Gameplay US Just Dance 2017 - Watch Me (Whip Nae Nae) by Silento FULL GAMEPLAY Just Dance 2017 - Watch Me (Alternative) Full HD References Site Navigation es:Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Ralph Beaubrun Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:Céline Baron